User talk:Techman129/Archive 1
__TOC__ -- Shurow (Talk) 23:26, February 25, 2013 Easter Gift Happy Easter Rolie129! Enjoy the Gift! Mariocart25's Easter Gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 01:00, March 29, 2013 (UTC) check my wiki hey man please go to the chat http://clubpenguinmemos.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat DEAR TECHMAN Please understand that what I said on chat was a mistake. I typed in awwww.But I own a kindle fire and it has spell check. And it putted on well you know. Please tell all the people on chat I didnt say that. And please unbann me. I Promise and when I Promise I tell the truth. Please understand thx from BBGUNSTUDIOS ); Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25! Happy Earth Day Techman129! Enjoy your Gift! (Sorry it's Late)! Spider-Man! The Best SuperHero of all times! , , (UTC) Happy B-Day! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 18:19, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Techman! --Pixie Lil ♥ The Gadget Girl and the most epic EPF agent ever! (talk) 20:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy Memorial Day from Mariocart25 Rather you celebrate it or not, HERE! , , (UTC) Chat WHY WOULD YOU TRUST DORORO? Basically I am here to hate on Dororo and tell you about all the rude things he has done in chat since the beginning when I was here: *He doesn't like roleplaying with me. *He calls me mean nicknames, like JoJo or JugJug. *He then decides to call me lab rat. All of these things that I listed are things Dororo gets away with, and it's rude. Even he and Vicyorus kick me and ban me for trying to defend myself and be mean to Dororo back! I'm not gonna take any of his smart mouth sarcasm and nickname crap. I am going to tell the VSTF or admins and put an end to Dororo's rudeness, once and for all! I hope you changed your mind and found out that this isn't bullying, but rather trying to defend myself from a cyber bully. If you haven't changed your mind, then you must really hate me or you have issues. -Jj131 the epic guy (talk) 01:15, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi Techman, Please note that i moved Template:Techman129.sig to User:Techman129/sig, and changed the image height to 25px. This due to the signature policy. In order to use it, add to your preferences: Which will add the content for this user subpage to the page on which you sign. Next time you create a signature, please create it in a sub page of your user page and not in another namespace (e.g. template). Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:34, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi Sgt, Please note that i moved your signature from Template:Techsignature to User:Techman129/sign, as templates can only be stored in user sub pages. In order to sign, add this code: You can, of course, change the sub page name for your signature page. Just make sure to use the correct link when signing. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) you can make me a avatar similar to it. -- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) 03:27, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi Techman, Please note that '''Template:Techman129/sig' was moved to User:Techman129/sign2 due to violation of the signature policy. Remember that the only valid for signatures to be stored is in the user namespace. You can transclude it in the following way: You can also add it to the signature settings in , so it will automatically be added when signig using 3 or 4 tildes (~). It's not your first time, so next time you create a signature to store on a page, please remember to do it in your subpage, and not in a template or in any other namespace. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:16, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Helmet's message here is your custom penguin from scratch